dreadnoughtfandomcom-20200215-history
Dreadnought Alpha FAQ
Dreadnought Alpha/Testing FAQ by Wobbley When is testing going to start? Alpha have started7/10/15 Alpha is under NDA, which means people can't talk about being in Alpha or share information. Closed Alpha is set to start in January/February 2016 while Closed Beta is set to start at the first half of 2016 How can I join the testing? They have been giving out Alpha invites at gaming conventions to people who showed great interest in the game and seemed like good testers. It would realistic to assume that contributing community members will be given an invite as well. Signing up for Beta is done through the signup page, but you might be lucky and get access earlier if they need more testers. There is no confirmation-mail being sent out, not for beta-signup, nor for newsletter signup! You simply get a "success message" after signing up for the Beta. What are the system requirements for testing? System requirements for the testing phase are currently unknown, however it is likely that these are higher than they will be at release. Why do we have to sign an NDA? Short version: To protect and help the developers, the game, and to a lesser extent you. Long version: Alphas usually happen in the early life of a games development. Very little is set in stone, features can change drastically from patch to patch. This is when the developers experiment and make big changes while getting feedback from a smaller playerbase. Talking to a large audience about features that get changed/added/removed over time is spreading misinformation and ruining first impressions which are vital in the gaming industry. All the attention eats away and influences development time. What can I expect from the testing? If I would have to describe my previous Alpha experiences in three words it would be: Fun, frustration and big changes. The game is far from polished and stable, meaning there will be crashes, bugs, worst case the game might not even boot. There will probably be set timeframes when the servers are open in order to get as many people online as possible, and there will be noticeable changes to the game from patch to patch. As time goes on there will be less major changes, more stability, and more playtime, eventually it will transition into a Beta. What is expected of me? Have fun first, and be a good tester second. Some people treat Alphas and Betas as a chance to test the game early, as if it were a finished product. Was the game horrible? That's fine, but before abandoning it, give the developers your valuable feedback. Why was it shit, what do you want to see? There is nothing wrong with giving it another spin in a month or two to see if they have perhaps added the things you gave feedback on. The most important part of testing is to report bugs, issues, and give feedback on your gaming experience. Where "Why" is the most important part. Why was your first time fun, why did it suck, why do you want this feature added, why do you want it gone? Shouting that something sucked without stating why, will not give you a better game. If you are reporting bugs, it is always helpful to include how you produced the bug. Games in Alpha are usually in a pretty rough shape, and if you are the kind of person that enjoys playing a more polished product, you might not enjoy this phase of testing. There is nothing wrong with waiting until Beta or release before trying it again. I signed up for alpha at a gaming convention, what now? If you signed for Alpha on a gaming convention you should have received a e-mail thanking you for the signup and stating that more information will come later. I belive it is a manual process with the entires, which means it can take a while. Check your spam folder if you still don't have it after a 2 - 3 weeks. What now? We wait. If you have more questions let me know and I can always expand the document Category:Alpha